legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Servant's Servant
The Servant's Servant is an Odyssey Event, and the forty second in the series. It is scheduled to start on November 18, 2015 at 8:00 AM (PST) and end on November 22, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). NOTE: The story images are the same as in the Valor & Vainglory Raid Event. __TOC__ Feature Changes * New Event UR (Composition) Eceka the Archivist is available before the start of the event in the Ascension Saga Card Pack. * A PWR 23 UR Card as Mega Lucky Ranking Reward. * Top Reward UR it customizable. * Eceka's Diary Page has the element Water instead of Forest Odyssey Skill Cards * Dark Paladin Settio (UR) Test of Strength Card. Gives 2x the Items regardless of Skill level. Gives 3x the Items when evolved with maxed out Skill. * Eceka the Archivist (UR) Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 1.2x regardless of Skill Level. ** (Cataloging) Eceka the Archivist (UR) 1.3x boost. ** (Exhausted) Eceka the Archivist (UR) 1.4x boost. ** (Industrious) Eceka the Archivist (UR) 1.5x boost. ** (History) Eceka the Archivist (UR) 1.6x boost. ** (Perusing) Eceka the Archivist (UR) 1.7x boost. ** (Unraveling) Eceka the Archivist (UR) 1.8x boost. ** (Fretful) Eceka the Archivist (UR) 1.9x boost. ** (Conundrum) Eceka the Archivist (UR) 2.0x boost. ** (Pressed) Eceka, Tome Sacrifice (UR EX) 4.0x boost. Story "Dining at a pub on occasion can be enjoyable, even if the odor and squalor leave much to be desired." Those words greeted your ears as you stepped through the wooden door of the tavern. Surprised by the man's arrogance, you looked around to see the other clientele had taken umbrage only to find it otherwise deserted. "This doesn't seem to be a very popular establishment." You nodded at Elimval's overly charitable remark. Considering the time of day, it should have been bustling with loutish revelers, regardless if it served nothing but spoilt meat and rotgut, for such places were where the working class would unwind after a day of back-breaking labor. However, as it was the first one you had visited in the town, it was possible that the others were similarly empty, which would have explained the man's indifference prompting his rude proclamation. "Did no one teach you it was impolite to stare? That is why no one likes the uncultured boors of the countryside." Though you were offended with his assumption of your origin, you apologized along with Elimval. "Ah, perhaps there is hope for you yet. Sit anywhere you like. The food here is quite adequate, provided you have generous standards." Elimval looked at you, unsure of how to react, but you were equally confounded. You were beginning to believe making his acquaintance would prove troublesome. "Excuse me..." The barkeep then approached you wearing a stiff smile and sweating profusely. It was clear something was amiss. "I suggest you follow his advice. It would be best not to make a scene." Those who operated pubs were usually tough or attractive to better handle unruly customers, and his bulging biceps proved he was no exception. For him to be so deferential to the lone patron... "You seem awfully nervous... Did he do something to you?" "O-of course not! He's my best customer!" His jittery pupils blatantly revealed the truth. "So he did do something! Should we call for help?" "No, please don't! I don't want any more to get hurt!" "What is that supposed to mean?" But he shook his head, refusing to divulge any further details. Meanwhile, the sole customer wiped the corners of his mouth with a handkerchief and turned to you once again. "The other clients were lacking in manners, so I took the liberty of administering chastisement." His smile widened as he noted your surprise. "Was it necessary to resort to violence? Why couldn't you have resolved it peacefully?" "Peaceful? Me? My, how droll... Haha..." He gave a cold, piercing gaze to Elimval as he chuckled, eyes alit with a threatening glow. "Why would I ever elect for such an approach? I am a demon, you see." He was so calm about his revelation that both you and Elimval gave simultaneous utterances of disbelief. "S-so, by 'demon,' you mean one that seeks the downfall of mankind?" "There are some who find that to be their calling, yet I am different." You thought it strange how he referred to something so horrid as a "calling," but there were also humans who murdered for a living, so you withheld objection. "You could consider me a neutral; I serve a human as a butler, so if I were the more bloodthirsty type, I would not be employed." "...A demon... butler?" He nodded affirmatively with a graceful smile. It was difficult to believe, yet his garb lent credence to his claim. "Does that mean your master is here?" Though confused, Elimval continued with her questions. Or possibly it was because she was still confused that she did. "This conversation has become altogether tiresome, but I believe you possess some potential. I shall grant you an opportunity to make yourself useful." Before you could interject, he hastened into his explanation. ...... "Zamuel! Come quick!" The master of the mansion slammed the door open and barged into the room. Without looking up, the demon Zamuel rebuked his entrance. "If I may rudely suggest you open the door quietly, sir..." "Ouch! That's hot, you know!" The master had invited a number of his friends for a luncheon, but Zamuel showed no consideration to the guests as he poured their tea regardless if their fingers were in the way or not. Though he had ignored the complaints throughout the course of the meal, he finally responded with a condescending click of his tongue. "If it is hot, then move your hand. Are you incapable of that much?" "Zamuel, you don't have the servility of a butler." "As I am a demon, I am well aware. But never mind that and please sit down. You should be enjoying a banal conversation with your guests." Problematic though his audacity was, a greater issue was clearly at hand as the master latched onto Zamuel's arm. "I am occupied at the moment. Surely that should be obvious..." "There is a task only you can do! I'm begging you, please come with me!" "...Very well. If anyone else wishes for more tea, please help yourselves." As he left the room, the invitees heaved a collective sigh of relief. ...... With Zamuel seated upon the sofa, spindly legs crossed, while the nobleman pleaded for his cooperation with hands clasped, it was difficult to discern who the master was. "My daughter has been kidnapped by a vicious demon!" "You have my deepest sympathies. Said demon has commendable taste, though." "Now is not the time for this, Zamuel!!" The stressed man shouted at his butler, who showed not the least remorse as he curled his hair around his fingers. "I was told he would free her if you accepted his challenge! Please, you must go to the rendezvous point!" "You would have me engage in such strenuous labor? I must politely decline." The man finally knelt to the ground. "But I won't be able to do a thing! You're the only one who can save her!" ...... "So, he was willing to prostrate himself before me so I would reclaim his daughter and, consequently, his honor. I must admit my distaste for humans who rely on others to compensate for their powerlessness." The last sentence did not escape your notice, but ignoring your incredulity, he clapped his hands as he continued. "Now that my stomach is full, let us be off." You and Elimval pretended to ignore his strange pretense of commencing a grand journey, just as he had ignored your comment that he could effortlessly rescue the nobleman's daughter on his own. "Thank you for the story. I'm certain it will be a difficult journey, but please do your best!" Elimval gave one of her genuine, polite farewells, and you also bowed in gratitude. He waved one hand, as if telling you to think nothing of it, and with his other he produced a pouch from his breast pocket which he placed on the table. Recognizing it contained money, you were somewhat surprised he was willing to pay for your assistance. However, you did not respond for fear of firmly implicating yourself in his matter. He stood up and walked towards the door while Elimval saw him off with a forced smile, yet when he was but a step away from the exit... "Why are you still sitting there? Move along now." You could not believe your ears, and neither could Elimval as she rose to her feet. "Wh-why do we have to go with you?" "I have no need to explain to unconcerned parties like you. Come, show me your kind's famous altruism, unless you are willing to leave her in the clutches of a churlish ruffian. Or are you uninterested in saving a complete stranger?" "O-of course not! We aren't that heartless!" "Then it's settled." "What? Um... Hero! Please say something!" You wished you could, but you felt you could not argue against him. You turned to look at the barkeep, waving his cleaning cloth. The relief you sensed in his eyes gave the motion an urging for you to leave. "Does one with a title as lofty as 'Hero' not bother themselves with anything of less severity than world-threatening crises?" You objected on reflex, and his smile widened. "Hero... Maybe we should relent..." You agreed while attempting to deceive yourself by imagining it was your decision to rescue the abducted girl. And besides, you were curious as to what kind of master would hire a demon as a butler. ...... "Thought 'e'd come running once 'e learned we took 'is girl but 'e ain't taking the bait. If she won't be of any use, kill 'er. The burly demon spat venomous words, but none of the women around him responded. Their uninterrupted tending to his armor was evidence enough they would obey. "But there's still time. 'E's gotta come save 'er sooner or later. And the moment 'e shows up, I'll crush 'im or my name ain't Bastian!" Speaking to no one in particular, he thrust a fist into the air. Epilogue After walking for an indeterminate distance, you had reached a dark region of the forest, the moonlight obscured by the dense fog. Yet as you forged ahead, the glare of two red lights ominously pierced the gloom. Cautiously approaching them, you saw they belonged to an imposing figure, that of a cruel, heartless hunter. "'Bout time you showed yourself, Zamuel." The demon seemed to be the mastermind behind the abduction. His voice was forced to little more than a growl, yet you sensed that any less restraint would release his anticipation in a burst of wild elation. "This is a rather shabby location for a rendezvous. Now, where would the young lady be?" "A little ways behind me, but before you can get to 'er, you gotta get through me." He gave a wicked smile, laying bare his devilish nature. "Very well, then. Hero, go free her, if you please." Zamuel's motive for his command took but a moment to discern -- he was not attempting to rile his opponent into a frenzy, further ensuring his defeat, but simply taunt him. "'Ow long do you think you can keep making a fool of me?!" The other demon roared with anger, dispersing the mist much to your surprise. That soon gave way to indignation, for it was clear he did not see you as a threat. Regardless, as you imagined that was Zamuel's plan to indirectly goad you into fighting, you retained your composure. "Heh, if I were to reply with 'until you realize how much of a fool you were for challenging one you had no hope of defeating,' what would you say?" "Za-Zamuel! What will you do if he does something to the girl?" "I would forget about her." "What?!" was the only answer Elimval could muster, her mouth agape as she stared at his contented smile, seeming to imply the obviousness of his answer. When she protested, he ignored her words and announced his own opinion. "In case it has slipped your mind, I am a demon. I have no interest in the dead." Unable to argue with such a shameless proclamation, you faced the other demon and drew your sword. "I'll be blasted to let a 'uman challenge me and get away with it! I'll drink your blood before I destroy Zamuel!" "Please fight your hardest, Hero!" You nodded firmly to Elimval's worried words. You had hoped to show her a reassuring smile as well, but you lacked the necessary confidence to do so. "Yes, that's my servant. Do your best! I shall spectate from a safe distance." His gleeful voice only stirred feelings of resentment, but you told yourself not to focus on them, for you would lose control -- either of the battle or your emotions. However, once the plug was removed, it would not easily be reinserted, and you were likely to unleash your pent-up anger upon your arranged foe. ...... You had expected the battle to be arduous, but finishing it was even more difficult than assumed. The demon's stout arms were certain to shatter your bones upon impact, so you took exceeding precaution in avoiding his attacks, which prolonged the duel. However, the countless lacerations you had engraved into his skin brought him to the verge of collapse. It was likely the sole prospect of a contest with Zamuel that now motivated him. As you evaded yet another of his blows, his fist struck the ground which created a small crater. Possibly a blunder borne of exhaustion, you seized the opportunity to plunge your blade into one of his calves. Mercy was a detriment when fighting enemies that recovered rapidly. "Urgh..." His face contorted in pain and he dropped to his knees. Each attempt to stand failed as his legs refused to obey. You told him not to push himself, yet he ignored you while his wounds bled profusely. Convinced he had not the strength left to carry on, you sheathed your sword and turned to face Elimval. "Excellent fight, Hero!" She approached as you returned her look of relief, but at that moment, you heard the demon growl. "I'll make you pay for 'umiliating me! You're coming with me to 'Ell!" He shambled forth threateningly, which only elicited more pity. However, it was then you noticed that his heart was pulsing with an odd, crimson glow. "What?! D-does that mean you're going to commit suicide to kill us?" That much was certain. You drew your weapon once again, hoping to slay him before he could follow through with his scheme. "You assume that to be humiliation?" Finally taking action, Zamuel stepped towards the wounded demon. His arm was radically transformed from its human-like facade, presumably a display of his true appearance, as if about to exert his full might. You were unsure if you should intervene or observe, but resigned to watching in silence. There was no high-minded motive at play -- you simply were uncertain how the grim events would unfold. "Don't interfere, Zamuel!" "I must refuse. You have shunned the disgrace you have deserved for far too long." He then brought his dark hand to the demon's chest, crushing his heart with a sickening spray of blood. As you shielded Elimval from the spatter, you saw Zamuel's face clad in a ruthless grin, an unpleasant reminder of his true disposition. ...... After progressing further through the forest, you found a woman with her hands bound behind her back. Though her wavy blonde hair was flecked with soil, the unblemished parts glistened through the dim light. That, along with her almond-shaped eyes full of vitality, was enough to preserve her beauty despite her circumstances. You gave a short gasp of wonder before realizing she was the daughter of Zamuel's master. "She's gorgeous... I can understand why Zamuel values her so." When Elimval whispered her own admiration, you were uncertain if her definition of "value" matched Zamuel's, yet it was undeniable he cared for her well-being to some extent. The two of you kept your distance to allow them a more open conversation. "Ah, so we finally meet again, milady. You have grown considerably unkempt in the short while we have been separated." Zamuel spoke first in a clear, bright voice, against your expectations. Either he was attempting to calm her, or that merely his rendition of a touching reunion. "Y-you... loafer! Why didn't you get here sooner?! Hurry and release me this instant!" "Oh, please spare your tears, my fair one. They pain my heart so." Yet her dry eyes were instead filled with fury as their off-kilter conversation continued. "Hero, I think we should leave these two be." You understood what Elimval was attempting to say, but you told her you did not have the confidence to interrupt regardless. Her smirk in response somewhat concerned you. "Here, please use my handkerchief to wipe away your tears and I shall free you." You were surprised by his outlandish words, and watched intently if he was truly serious. "How am I supposed to wipe away anything with my hands like this?!" "Please do not be silly, milady. I was going to place it on the ground so you may rub your face against it." "That will get my hair all filthy!" You and Elimval were delighted at how she was verbalizing exactly what was on your minds. After a short time in your company, you had abstained from arguing with him, yet the girl he served was of a different type, directly countering his sarcasm. However, that also reflected on how deep Zamuel's sarcastic tendencies ran. "Ah, so it would. It would be a great shame if your horrifyingly fragile hair were to lose its luster." ...And they ran deep indeed. "In that case, should I shear your locks? I could make your hair look just like mine and the other demon's." It was true that both of their hairstyles were similar, but you were certain that would completely enrage the girl. Simply being within earshot of the exchange caused your stomach to churn. "Absolutely not! You already did that without asking, saying something about how you wanted to see my reaction!" The plausibility of that scenario was odd. Regardless, as commendable as it was, you did not wish to share his ability to spout nonsense while deadpan. Hoping that you had not been too terribly tainted, you decided to notify them that you were about to part ways. "I see. Well, I must say I enjoyed our brief jaunt. And have no worry, for I do not believe I will be needing your services again." You were not intending to ask anything in return, but to hear such a thing from he who had forced you into his business was strangely irritating. "I apologize you had to see me like this... but thank you very much for your help!" The girl properly offered her personal gratitude, which helped make you feel more like you had saved her. Then, Elimval also spoke up. "I wish you a safe return..." "...I do, too." Though her response was unusual given the situation, it was also entirely understandable. ...... It was not only Zamuel's lady who was abducted by the demon, but a number of other people as well. Upon learning of that, you observed the proceedings from afar and noticed that even as Zamuel freed the others, he had left the woman bound, which led her to continue haranguing him. You were worried anew, hoping they would be able to return before the morn for her sake, but attempted to remain hopeful by assuming that he would fulfill his duty. "I suppose not all master-servant relationships are alike." Elimval's expression was a mixture of concern and envy. Though you thought to offer words of consolation, the particular relationship you were witnessing at the moment left you conflicted, as if you were watching a demon toying with an interesting-looking human. "Is something the matter?" Telling her not to mind, you shook the notion from your own thoughts. Zamuel's was the exception, or so you told yourself, and you could only pray that no one else would become involved. Chapters/Quests *Energy *Encountered every 25 Cup after reaching Cup 100. Rewards Final Ranking= |-|Lucky Ranking= |-|Guild Ranking= |-|Defeated Boss= |-|Victory Count= |-|Event Items= Category:Odyssey Events Category:The Servant's Servant